Jane hates court days
by Wolflover007
Summary: Repost! Jane hates having to wear skirts during court days...but Maura loves it.


Just like "Bitter reunion" this story was also part of another story. I decided to repost it. Enjoy. Its romantic and sweet.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Content: Smut/Fluff, Drama and G!P ( I've never written this before so forgive/correct me if wrong)

Length: Medium-Long (most of it is plot though)

* * *

Maura groaned as she shifted in the chair in her office. She had no work today and her mind was wondering to her girlfriend. Her sexy gorgeous girlfriend who was working hard. Hard… oh shit. Maura groaned again as she felt herself get hard.

She growled hating her condition. She hated the fact that she was born with a penis because of times like this. She hid it well as a child and even while knowing Jane. Once they started dating however she had to come clean as it was poking Jane one night as they made out.

She thought about taking care of it but it was unethical so she tried to think about something else. She shifted again and moaned as she felt her boxers rub the tip. She growled as the sensation went through her. She was about to get up when she heard a cough from across the office. She looked up and nearly came right there.

Jane stood across the office in a tight blouse and a tight skirt that accentuated her ass. Maura looked at the ground to see she had on heels. Black kitten heels. Maura swallowed and looked back up at Jane. Jane was smiling. Maura sat back down trying to hide her dilemma and Jane walked over to her.

"Got court today babe?" Maura asked.

"Yeah I leave in 10 minutes. I just wanted to see you before I left." Jane said as she leaned over the desk.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and held it for a moment. She wanted to fuck Jane right there but fought the desire back. Jane was actually nervous about court but Maura offered that comforting gesture. Maura looked down Jane's shirt and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Wish me luck." Jane said looking at the door.

Jane was about to leave when Maura forcefully grabbed her hand and kissed her passionately. Her nails dug into Jane's arms and Jane moaned.

Maura suddenly let go of Jane and ran out of her office. Jane chuckled to herself. She had never seen Maura so embarrassed. The doctor was blushing a deep red. Maura was always passionate to Jane but never at work. Maura usually restrained her desire and Jane smirked for her plan worked.

* * *

Maura went down to the gym for there was nothing to do today. She did some yoga and boxing with the punching bag. She felt a burst of testosterone and wanted to spar. She looked around the empty gym looking for someone…anyone to spar with. Frost walked in that moment.

"Detective Frost spar me!" Maura yelled from across the room. The detective looked at the doctor and walked to her quite confused. He eventually agree and teased her saying a doctor can't beat a cop.

"Wanna bet?" Maura asked.

"Sure. $20."

"Bump it up to $50," Maura said.

Frost was hesitant for he didn't want to lose $50 on a silly bet. He did however want to prove the doctor wrong.

"If I win…It's $100 and a 12 pack of Sam Adams." He said to raise the stakes.

"Very well if I win it's still $50," She said ending the negotiations.

"Detective I'm loose and warmed up but you may want to stretch first." Maura said sweetly. She wanted to be fair after all.

Frost stretched and warmed up while Maura kept her muscles warm and busy. They agree on the rules. No hitting the face or below the belt, must pin for 10 seconds, tap out equals let go and nothing dirty.

They found a matted area and Maura stood in her bra and shorts while Frost just stood in shorts.

"Ready doc?"

"Bring it on detective."

"Alright."

Frost put his fists up and charged at her.

* * *

Maura and Frost went back to the bullpen. Korsak watched from his desk as Frost slid Maura a 50.

"Better luck next time detective." Maura said and playfully swatted his back.

Frost groaned and slumped in his chair. Korsak chuckled from his.

"You losing your game Frost?" Korsak teased.

"I want to see you do jujitsu against the doc."

"Oh no. I'm too old for that. Besides Maura has to be in good shape for Jane." Korsak said quietly when Maura wasn't looking.

Maura scanned the area looking for Jane and was disappointed to find none.

"Still at court doc. The DA's being a pain in the ass." Korsak responded to Maura's unasked question.

"Poor Jane. You got something nice planned tonight doc?" Frost asked.

"Yeah." Maura simply responded.

Jane has been wanting to have a baby with Maura for a while now. Maura was quite hesitant and told Jane that she would need to think about it. Jane grew mad and blamed herself saying she wasn't right for Maura. Maura was going to explain herself tonight and tell Jane her worries.

She also planned on being very romantic tonight to help Jane forget about the awful court day. She was going to leave work early to set it up.

"What if she loses?" Frost asked pulling Maura into reality.

Maura gave him the infamous "ice glare" (the death glare that only the queen of the dead could produce). Just as Jane's "fire glare" burned all who came in contact with it; Maura's cold glare gave the recipient a shiver of fear. Frost felt the sheer coldness and felt very small.

"I don't like sentences that begin with what if but if she does lose I will go forth with my plan even then." Maura responded as sweetly as she could however there was still some venom in the words.

Maura looked at her watch. 2:00 pm. She decided to call her team and have them leave for the day. Susie was confused but didn't want the "ice glare" either so they all left.

Maura hung up the phone and looked at the two detectives.

"I have decided to take the day off. Enjoy your night detectives." Maura said and left without a word.

"Best of luck doc." Korsak said then winked at frost. Frost said nothing for he still felt the cold from before.

* * *

**Many hours later: 7:00pm.**

Jane entered Maura's house and threw her stuff down. She had a long day at court and just wanted to relax. She walked over to the island and saw a plate with some food on it and a beer. She sat down to eat and saw a note. A piece of paper folded up and on it (in really sloppy handwriting) said, "Baby I made you dinner. When you're done come upstairs for me." Jane shrugged and ate.

* * *

Jane finished eating and went upstairs. She stood in the hall not knowing where to go. She felt an arm wrap around her and instantly tensed.

"Shh. Baby it's me." Maura whispered low into Jane's ear.

Jane relaxed some and still stood there.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Uneventful." Maura said as she started to undress Jane.

"I don't want to talk bout mine." Jane said.

"Ok."

Maura took off Jane's shirt and bra then slowly rubbed Jane's shoulders and back. Jane melted into her embrace and felt like she was about to fall. Maura picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

* * *

Maura set Jane softly on the bed. Maura stroked Jane's face and smiled. Jane grabbed her hand and looked softly into Maura's hazel eyes. Maura felt tense suddenly. Maura looked away and let go of Jane.

"Maura what's wrong?" Jane asked sitting up and was scared for she never seen Maura this unsure about something.

* * *

"_I wanna have a baby." Jane said._

_Maura spit out her beer and coughed loudly._

"_What?" Maura asked staring at her girlfriend._

"_I wanna have a baby. I mean we've been dating for over a year and…" Jane said moving closer to Maura._

"_I don't know Jane. I just..."_

"_Am I not good enough!?" Jane was suddenly angry. She stood and started crying. Maura had never seen Jane cry._

"_No." Maura said quietly._

"_Do I not deserve you? Is there someone else? Would I make an awful mom?" Jane asked clearly not thinking straight._

_Maura stood and tried to pull Jane into her embrace. "Don't touch me!" She yelled at Maura._

_Jane fought her and headed to the door. Maura was so confused. She wanted to explain to her girlfriend but her girlfriend wouldn't listen._

"_Maura you're too good for me. I don't deserve to have a child with you." Jane said quietly. Maura tried to reassure her but Jane ran out the door. Maura briefly considered chasing her but knew Jane needed time._

_That had been a month ago._

* * *

"I'm sorry Jane about not being sure if I wanted a baby with you and I was stupid to hesitate and then you felt like you didn't deserve me when it was the other ways around. I wanted to do something nice and…" Maura was cut off by Jane kissing her.

"Maura baby it's ok. Really I shouldn't have been so impulsive. I mean having a baby is a big responsibility and I shouldn't have asked you to take that on if you weren't ready." Jane apologized to her girlfriend.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and held the doctor for a moment. They kissed and looked at each other.

"Babe I planned something nice for today because of your case. I wanna go through with it." Maura said.

Jane let Maura go and relaxed against the bed. Maura kissed her and moved down to her chest. She kissed Jane's breasts and then got up to take Jane's skirt off.

"Baby I wanted to fuck you since this morning when I saw you in this tight skirt." Maura admitted.

"I know baby. I saw your hard on when you left the office." Jane said and chuckled when she saw Maura's red face.

Maura took the skirt off as well as Jane's underwear. She rubbed Jane's thighs before coming back up to kiss her.

"As much as I want to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you instead." Maura whispered and kissed Jane pouring all her love into the kiss.

* * *

Maura had her head positioned between Jane's thighs. Her hands were rubbing her thighs as Jane moaned.

"Baby you don't…I mean…don't feel forced…" Jane whispered. This was always a hard act for Jane to get into. It was so intimate but she also thought it was demeaning and those colliding emotions mad it hard for Jane to like this act.

"Maura…" Jane said again.

"Jane baby lie back and let me take care of you." Maura said.

Jane reluctantly laid back and before she had time to protest Maura licked her up and down. She moaned deeply. Maura licked her some more then took her clit into her mouth. Jane moaned again and held Maura's head down. Maura had no interest in leaving anyway. She alternated between liking Jane's opening, sucking her clit and penetrating her with her toune. Maura felt Jane's grip get stronger and Jane whimpering.

"Maura, Maura god baby don't stop baby." Jane moaned.

Maura worked harder to get Jane there and it worked. With a few more licks and sucks Jane came into her mouth.

"Maura! Baby yes…yes… ugh there baby…I'm falling baby… oh yes baby…I'm there…oh…"Jane said.

Maura cleaned Jane up and pulled back up to kiss her. She rocked against Jane offering comfort and support. One lone tear fell from Jane's right eye and Maura kissed it away.

* * *

Jane took off Maura's boxers exposing her erection. Maura gripped Jane and panted as the air hit her just right. Jane smiled and laid back down. She rubbed Maura's back as Maura lined herself to her entrance.

"Jane are you sure about this?" Maura asked not wanting to hurt her.

"Baby I'm sure if you're sure." Jane said and spread her legs apart.

Maura nodded and slowly pushed in. Jane bit her lip to suppress a scream. While they have had sex before she forgot that Maura was big. Maura was 8 inches long and 2 inches wide. It always felt good but there was an element of pain. Maura kissed Jane and waited for her to adjust.

Maura pushed in more. She was about 5 inches in and stopped not wanting to go anymore. Jane clawed her back and whimpered.

"Baby do more. I'm ok." Jane said.

Maura looked at her surprised, in all of their relationship Maura had never gone all the way in because she would hurt her. Maura was very hesitant because she knew the pain Jane might be in. Although she was happy with this; she also wanted to please Jane.

"Jane…" Maura started.

"Maura I want to try. I'll tell you if it's too much." Jane repeated.

Maura agreed and pushed in further. The both let out a moan. Maura pushed more and got all the way in. Jane moaned because more of her was stimulated. Maura moaned at Jane's tight walls squeezing her. Maura started to thrust slowly and then pushed herself up on her arms when she met less resistance.

The two started a rhythm and were both very close. The sounds of their flesh and their pants were all that could be heard. Maura reached down between them and rubbed Jane's clit. Jane threw her head back and clawed Maura's back.

"M…Maur…Maura!" Jane screamed as she came.

Maura felt Jane get tight and wanted to come too. She held back though looking at Jane's beauty instead. He muscles were tight, her face contorted in what would be an expression of pain if Maura hadn't known better. Her long raven hair stuck to her face, her eyes were squeezed shut. Her mouth was open in a silent scream.

Finally Jane relaxed and Maura kept thrusting. Maura hid in Jane's neck. When Jane came back to reality she wrapped around Maura and talked to her.

"Keep going baby…oh Maura you're so big. You feel so good. Cum baby…cum in me…I wanna feel you filling me up." Jane tried to talk dirty.

Maura worked faster and was so close.

"Jane keep talking." Maura said. She loved Jane's dirty talk.

"Baby you make me feel so good. Come on Maura. I need your cum in me." Jane said.

Maura growled she was so close but just couldn't fall over for some reason. Jane rubbed her back and was trying to help. She was confused for it seemed Maura was holding back.

"Maura, don't hold back."

"I'm not baby. So close." Maura whimpered into Jane's neck.

"I love you Maura." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

That did it. Those four words made Maura's heart soar and made her fall over the edge. She thrust once more and shuttered as she came inside Jane.

"Jane…yes…yes" Maura whispered into Jane's neck. She relaxed against her and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

When Maura came to, she pulled out of Jane. She laid on her back and Jane laid on her chest. Maura stroked Jane's hair and smiled.

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too Maura."

They were quiet for a bit.

"Jane…are you sure I didn't hurt you."

Jane looked up at Maura. Maura looked away. Jane sat up and pulled Maura's chin so she would look at her.

"Baby you could never hurt me. I'm yours…"

"But…" Maura started.

"Baby shh. I'm a little sore but it didn't hurt. I promise."

Maura didn't say anything and Jane laid back down. They stayed like that for a while.

"I wonder if I got you pregnant." Maura thought out loud.

"Maura if it happens it happens." Jane said sleepily.

"Jane I'll be here no matter what. Baby or none."

Jane smiled and moved her head on Maura's chest. Jane fell asleep. Maura stared at the ceiling for some time. She smiled and looked down at Jane.

"I'll always be here Jane. For you and the baby." Maura whispered before falling asleep.

FIN


End file.
